The untold stories of the fairies
by Wo is de kse-girl
Summary: This is lost story of Ivan Dreyar and the person he meets that will change his life forever
Chapter 1: Meeting her

Fiore, Year X764, Fairy tail guild…..

Quiet, peaceful, serene... -"Definitely not this place!" a young Ivan Dreyar thinks to himself. "MORE BOOZE!" he hears. He just about snapped when a table flew across his head dropping whatever contents on it, onto his black hair. He stands up slamming his hands on the table, then glaring in the direction it flew from. Needless to say everyone in his line of sight scattered.

"Morons…" he muttered

"You shouldn't get so worked up boy, you'll get wrinkles, and no one would want to marry a 17 year old with wrinkles" Ivan looked the opposite direction to see his father, Makarov walking towards him. Its been nearly 2 months since Makarovs' been appointed master, and the 2nd master hades leave.

"You mean like you, you sawed off old geezer?"

"Watch your tongue boy" Makarov warned

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I heard you were injured on you last job."

Ivan took a moment to realize his father was staring at the bandages on his arm.

"T'was nothing, bastard got a cheap shot. I'm fine"

"Ivan, you- "

"I said I was fine! I'm can handle myself" he snapped. "I never questioned your strength boy,-But you are the only one in the guild who hasn't joined or formed a team."

"Like I said, I'm fine on my own, just mind your own business." He said coolly. Ivan turned around and started walking towards the work board. Makarov sighed. "That damn brat... will he ever learn?" he said to himself

(Over at the request board)

-"Damn geezer, who does he think he is anyway, questioning me like that?"

"Easy job, tons of jewels, easy job tons of jewels" he muttered repeatedly to himself. He could just go on an S-class quest, but he didn't want to go on such a time consuming trip, but at the same time he wanted to get away from the idiots here ate the guild "Decisions, decisions"

Finally he decides on an escorting job. He snatches it off the request board, shows the assignment to Makarov, and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{ **Help us!}** In need of mage for protection of Mr. Cyrano the scholar. Recently scholars have been attacked in this area by an unknown person or persons REWARD: **{300,000 jewels}**

"Unknown person aye?" he crumples it and places it back in his pocket. It was already nightfall when he was walking through the dark forest on it pathway. He then spots lights peering out of the trees. He arrives at the doors of a nicely sized mansion with a horse carriage conveniently placed out-front.

He knocks on the door and is greeted by a maid. "She's pretty cute" he thinks to himself.

"You must be the mage sent from fairy tail, please come in" she said almost mechanically. Ivan entered the building, looks even better inside. "Please wait here while I fetch the master for you." She went up the staircase, and into what looked like another staircase.

"Damn rich people he grumbled"

A few moments later the maid reappeared but this time another butler and a melon shaped man followed behind.

"Ah you must be Mr. Dreyar." The melon spoke. "Pleased to meet you!" he reached his hand out to shake Ivan's. Ivan is reluctant but shales it anyway "Sweaty" He thinks to himself. "Let's get this over with, quickly." Ivan states. "How rude!" - One of the butlers started, "you will not speak to Mr. Cyrano in such a vulgar manner!" "It's quite alright Charles." Mr. Cyrano started. "He's got some spunk" he then clapped his hands together and ordered the maids to put all of his belongings into the carriage. "Mr. Dreyar has a point, The meeting is tomorrow evening.

"Come Mr. Dreyar, the quicker the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd been traveling for a good 4 hours now, "This is pretty easy, little disappointing but easy." Ivan thought. The only problem was that he was terribly bored. He needed something to distract himself from this what looked like an endless pathway. He jumped on top of the moving carriage and took a seat.

"Hey Cyan" He yelled

The melon stuck his head out of the carriage window (Contemplating if he should correct Ivan of his name) he answered. "Yes Mr. Dreyar" "tell me more about this unknown person" Ivan ordered. A little surprised of his request Cyrano adjusts himself in a more comfortable position.

"Ahem…well the nickname we have for him now is "Caster"…

"Caster?" Ivan replies. "Yes" Caster appeared in this area about two weeks ago. Attacking local scholars with strange magic. When the knights arrive to the crime scenes caster has already disappeared without a trace taking with him all of the scholar's works and maps. And when they do get a lead they only find the scholar's maps and works discarded of."

"Why the map's?" Ivan interrupted. "Your guess is as good as mine" Cyrano replies "thanks…" Ivan says. Then he goes back t thinking on top of the carriage.

"Cater huh? So he only attacks scholars, and only takes maps? Why does he need maps…? Is he a foreigner? What's he looking for? All of these thoughts are going through Ivan's head. He is completely oblivious to a magic circle on the path way.

" **EIiss dos klein"**

Then the explosion..


End file.
